headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mummy Returns, The (2001)
| running time = 130 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $98,000,000 | gross revenue = $202,007,640 (US) IMDB; The Mummy Returns (2001); Box office & Business. $433,013,274 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Mummy, The (1999) | followed by = Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, The (2008) }} The Mummy Returns is an American feature film of the action/adventure and supernatural thriller genres. It is the second film in The Mummy remake series produced by Universal Pictures and follows the events of the 1999 movie, The Mummy. The film was written and directed by Stephen Sommers and released by Universal in the United States on May 4th, 2001. The film brings back the entire surviving cast from the first film including Brendan Fraser reprising the role of the hero, Rick O'Connell, Rachel Weisz as Evy (now Evelyn O'Connell), John Hannah as the good-hearted trouble-maker Jonathan Carnahan, Arnold Vosloo as the evil Imhotep, Oded Fehr as the Medjai badass, Ardeth Bay and everyone's favorite Ancient Egyptian booty call, Patricia Velasquez as Anck-Su-Namun. Joining the cast as newcomers is Freddie Boath, making his cinematic debut as Alex O'Connell and former WWF wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson making his big-screen theatrical debut as the uber-baddie, the Scorpion King. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The Mummy Returns, The Mummy Returns (2001), Mummy Returns, Mummy Returns (2001), and Mummy Returns, The all redirect to this page. * Production on The Mummy Returns began on May 1st, 2000. Principal photography concluded on September 29th, 2000. * Scenes of the British Museum and surrounding London area were filmed on location in London, England. Other exterior scenes were filmed in Egypt, Jordan and Morocco. Studio shots were filmed at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire and Shepperton Studios in Surrey, England. IMDB; The Mummy Returns (2001); Filming locations. * The Mummy Returns was released on DVD (Widescreen Collector's Edition) by Universal Pictures on October 2nd, 2001. Amazon.com; The Mummy Returns; DVD; Widescreen Collector's Edition The film is included on The Mummy: Collector's Set, along with The Mummy and The Scorpion King on November 29th, 2005. Amazon.com; The Mummy Collector's Set; DVD; The Mummy; The Mummy Returns; The Scorpion King It is also included in The Mummy Trilogy DVD set by Universal Studios, which was released on December 16th, 2008 and includes The Mummy and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Amazon.com; The Mummy Trilogy; DVD; The Mummy; The Mummy Returns; The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor * The Mummy Returns premiered in the United States on May 4th, 2001. The first film, The Mummy, premiered on May 4th, 1999. IMDB; The Mummy (1999) * Director/screenwriter Stephen Sommers makes an uncredited cameo as a man in a battub seen at Izzy's place. See also * The Mummy Returns * The Mummy Returns images * The Mummy Returns characters * The Mummy Returns miscellaneous External Links * * * The Mummy Returns at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:Mummy Returns, The (2001) Category:2001 films Category:2nd installments Category:Universal Pictures